Black Mesa Incident
The Black Mesa Incident, colloquially referred to as the Lambda Incident, was a catastrophic event that came about as a result of an experiment carried about by the Anomalous Materials department of the Black Mesa Research Facility. The experiment triggered a resonance cascade, which allowed hostile alien life to invade the facility grounds via teleportation. Two specialized branches of the US military, the HECU (Hazardous Environment Combat Unit) and Black Operations, are sent to the facility in order to prevent the incident from reaching the public eye by eliminating all parties involved. The incident came to an end on the 17th of May when the portal allowing the invading extra-terrestrials is closed, and the facility and everyone still present are destroyed by the on-site detonation of a nuclear bomb. Prelude Some time prior to the incident, the research team at Black Mesa discovered the alien borderworld in the midst of developing teleportation technology. This borderworld is later referred to as "Xen." Following its discovery, Survey Teams are sent on science expeditions to Xen by way of a large teleportation device deep within the confines of Sector F. The Survey Teams comb through the borderworld in the hopes of collecting data, flora, and even wildlife from Xen. One of the key sources of interest were the crystals present on the borderworld, dubbed "Xenium," as their unique properties would prove to be beneficial in Black Mesa's research and development of eleportation technology. Though the expeditions would prove to be a success with several samples and extra-terrestrial life now contained in Sector E, several research members stationed on Xen would later be killed by its inhabitants. In the days leading up to the Black Mesa Incident, a memo made by an employee with the initials L.M is sent to Colette Green (and cc'd to Isaac Kleiner) in which they state that, following extensive research done by Green, the sample dubbed "GG-3883" will replace the original chosen sample "EP-0021" in the coming experiment, as Green's research clarified the former's potency by way of purity. The Resonance Cascade Freeman's Mind On the day of the incident, Dr. Gordon Freeman, the researcher who will be assisting with the experiment on the ground level, treats it as if it were any other day. Upon pushing the test sample into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, a resonance cascade begins to tear away at the test chamber as both Freeman and the science team begin to panic. The personnel overseeing the experiment are killed as beams of energy strike the room they are in, while Freeman finds himself trapped in the test chamber with no way to escape. After being teleported to multiple different areas on Xen, Freeman laments on the situation, referring to it as "crazy in a box with a side order of fries" before losing consciousness. Stark's Mind In an alternate timeline, Freeman bribes his former co-worker, Vincent Stark, into pretending to be him on the week of the incident, given the small resemblance between the two. On the day of the incident, Stark voices his concerns over the potential safety hazards that come with pushing the Anti-Mass Spectrometer beyond its limits for the sake of experimental clarity. Upon pushing the test sample into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, a resonance cascade begins to tear away at the test chamber as both Stark and the science team begin to panic. The personnel overseeing the experiment are killed as beams of energy strike the room they are in, while Stark finds himself trapped in the test chamber with no way to escape. After being teleported to multiple different areas on Xen, Stark loses consciousness. Category:Events Category:Black Mesa